Gaston LeGume
Gaston Legume is the main antagonist of the 1991 Disney full-length animated fantasy movie Beauty and The Beast. He is the brutal, pompous, greedy, sadistic and egoistic role model of an unnamed village in France. He lusts Belle to be his own future wife. However, when he discovers that she is in love with The Beast, Gaston immediately gathers the scared citizens and tortures him in order to win Belle's heart. He is voiced by Richard White. History He is the local hero and role model of an unnamed village in which Belle lives. He lusts for Belle to be his future wife out of greed and need for attention. However, Belle heavily dislikes him, as she even mentions that he is too rude and egoistic for him. He then hunts down birds with his big expensive gun, and he tells Lefou that out of all the girls who have wanted him, he chooses Belle. He then stalks after Belle throughout the entire village and tries to gain her attention. However, his attempts to do so were unsuccesful, since Belle merely even took notice of him. He later organized a wedding between himself and Belle. As Belle walked out of her house, Gaston asked her to marry him. However, Belle got frustrated and said she will never let him into her life, thus she pushes him into the mud. He lets his anger out on Lefou. After that, Gaston returns humiliated and frustrated to the tavern, in which Lefou encourages him by getting the villagers to cheer him up for the role model he is. He reveals that he eats 5,000 eggs each and every day of his life. Maurice however interrupts their party and warns the town that a beast has kidnapped Belle and that he could be harmful to her. The townspeople make fun of Maurice before they violently throw him outside the tavern. However, Gaston actually begins to scheme out of it against Maurice, as he thinks that if he threatens to send him to Monsieur D'Arque's insane asylum unless Belle marries him, he shall win the situation without being humiliated again. He discusses with D'Arque about his ultimate plan and does so behind the villager's backs. D'Arque sadistically replies that he loves being despecible towards other people. Gaston later gathers the town and D'Arque attempts to arrest Maurice and put him into the asylum. Belle however shows Gaston the beast with her magic mirror which The Beast gave her as a present. Gaston pretends to be frightened of The Beast, as he gathers the scared villagers to kill The Beast for security reasons. Belle however tries to tell the truth, but Gaston prevents her from winning him by ordering his goons to lock her up for treason. The villagers eventually burst with Gaston into the castle of the giant Beast. The villagers, led by Lefou, attack all of the magical creatures of the manor, however, they are eventually defeated and scared away from The Beast's territory. Gaston however manages to find his way to the building's top and he grins while aiming at The Beast a dart arrow. He shoots the arrow into the creature's back, and pushes him out of the window and onto the castle's belcony. He then taunts The Beast by asking him if he's too kind and gentle to fight back. The Beast however sees Belle and protects her from Gaston's wrath. The Beast and Gaston fight, as the two fall off the rooftop and find themselves on the next belcony, underneath. Gaston tries to find The Beast and claims that "hell is his", meaning that he is going to kill The Beast, marry Belle by force and live with her in The Beast's mansion. The Beast however overcomes Gaston and almost throws him off this belcony to his death. However, The Beast puts him back on the surface as he heads towards Belle. Before he and Belle could kiss, Gaston backstabs The Beast. However, he then looses his concious and falls to his ultimate demise. Personality Gaston is clearly a man who lacks of any morals and has ambition to not only become the town's greatest idol but also to marry Belle in order to show the town how "cool" he is. He is vicious, rude, sadistic, greedy, corrupt, extremly pompous, bitter and heartless. Gaston would do anything for his own title as the hero of town, and would even sacrifice Belle's satisfaction as soon as she opposes him, just so he could force her into marriage. He was shown to be merciless and sadistic towards The Beast, as he turns out to be the true monster, screaming out that hell belongs to him. He has no piece of heart, and furthermore, he caused lots of damage to other people. In other words, Gaston is a killjoy narccist who takes pleasure on other people's expense and cares about nothing but his own popularity. Category:Lustful Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Assasins Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Barbarians Category:Opportunists Category:Brutes Category:Nemesis Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Narcissists Category:Homicidal Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rapists Category:Envious Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Ambitious Category:Gunmen Category:Sociopaths Category:Psycopaths Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Extortionists Category:Remorseless Category:Tyrants Category:Liars Category:Total Darkness Category:Bludgeoners Category:Blackmailers Category:Big Bads Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Mercenaries Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Defeated Category:Golddigers Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Overconfident Category:The Heavy Category:Foremost Category:Betrayed Category:Jingoist Category:Killjoy Category:Juvenile Deliquents Category:Usurpers Category:Gaolers Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dictators Category:Threatening Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Strategists Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Master Manipulators Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:Disney Villains